Real Skyrim Battles- Dragonborn vs bandits
by onewinegdangel666
Summary: Obviously Skyrim's battle system is not very realistic. This is a recreation of battles to be more epic, grueling, and realistic. Reviews are welcome and needed! Suggest the next battle if you like this one!


-Thanks to the reviews. I am definitely going to try and add much more detail. Honestly the first one was to see if people liked the idea. I hope they get better! P.S. This is the promo Dragonborn if anyone was wondering.—

Read! Review! And Suggest!

Skyrim Real Battles

Part 2

Dragonborn vs. bandits

He stepped lightly. The place was full of them, and he did not want to disturb them. The Dragonborn had entered the cave. He thought it was cleared, but the presence of a tripwire at the entrance told otherwise. From what he could tell they were just bandits. Nothing to fear alone, but he knew they were deadly in groups, and this was a large camp. As he moved farther down into the mine the air got thicker. Dust fell from the ceiling with every step, and a dim light could be seen at the end of the cavern. As he got closer the Dragonborn saw the guard. He had a torch that glowed dimly in the darkness of the cave, just revealing the bandit's face, a Redguard from his looks.

The Dragonborn drew his crossbow. He readied the bolt and took aim. The bolt flew and went through the Redguard's eye, breaking the skull in the back. He died instantly and dropped to the ground. His body's thud resonated in the cave. The remaining bandits looked around in bewilderment. They were in a round room, barrels and chests surrounding a large table in the middle of the room. There were 4 in total. One stood up, he had on a steel cuirass and a battleaxe strapped across his back.

"Rigmar, go check on Stark." His voice was raspy and old. An Orc by the sound of him. He had a few scars on his face. Half of his nose was gone, whether from battle or something else. The Nord known as Rigmar grumbled and moved towards the entrance.

"Stupid Orc… Too lazy to check on his own damn guard. If I just had the chance I'd-" He almost kicked the body in the darkness. Were it not for the torch, he would have tripped. "Oh shit! Fuck!" His last words were profanity as the Dragonborn appeared behind him and slit his neck with a steel dagger. A scream turned into a gurgle and he fell to the floor. Adding his corpse to the guard's.

"Holy shit, boys!" the Dragonborn turned around to see a Wood Elf aiming a long bow at him. "Looks like we've got a live one! He killed both Rigmar and Stark!"

"Bastard. They were good men" The old Orc said, looking down at the corpses. With a snort he chuckled "Kill him"

The Dragonborn acted quickly.

"_Zuun Haal Viic!"_

The Wood Elf's bow suddenly flew out of his hands, the arrow shot to the floor and snapped in two with a loud crack. The Dragonborn rushed forward, dagger in one hand and a steel sword in the other. The Wood Elf shrieked in fear and ran past the Orc and the other bandit, another Redguard. They drew their weapons, the Redguard unsheathing a steel sword, the Orc removing his battleaxe. The Dragonborn came at them wildly.

"_Tiid Klo Ui!"_

Time slowed and the Dragonborn was able to gain an opening. He dived between the bandits and caught the Redguard in the leg, while the Orc dodged his slice. The Redguard screamed out in pain and almost dropped to the floor, swiping wildly at the blur that had just rushed past him. The Redguard regained his footing. His leg was cut but still usable. He ran at the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn's magic had worn off and he began sparing with the Redguard. The Redguard was quick and skilled; he was quickly gaining the advantage. The swords clashed, they locked together and the Dragonborn and Redguard were face to face. The Redguard suddenly pushed him away and swept him off his feet with a swift kick. The Dragonborn fell to his back and his helmet rolled off. His dagger was thrown a few feet away. The Redguard moved towards him for the kill.

"_Fus Ro Dah!"_

The Redguard flew back and hit the wall of the cave in a cloud of dust. He slumped to the ground next to the Orc, groaning. The Dragonborn stood again.

"Alright you bastard." The Orc said, looking at the Redguard then to the Dragonborn. "Let's dance!" he roared with ferocity and sprinted to the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn readied himself and dodged the axe as the Orc brought it down. The Orc quickly recovered and swung the axe in a circle. It caught the Dragonborn in the arm and snapped his arm like a twig. The audible crack emmited a yelp of pain from the Dragonborn. The sheer force slammed the Dragonborn against the wall. His armor had saved his arm from amputation, but it was still useless.

Meanwhile the Redguard had recovered. He rummaged through his shirt. All but one of his potions were destroyed by the blast. He quickly drank the remaining one. His head instantly felt better. He felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, followed by a calming sensation as his bones reformed. The cut on his leg had stopped bleeding and it healed.

The Dragonborn had regained the upper hand and the Orc was on the ropes. The Orc had tired himself out and left an opening as the head of his axe dropped to the floor.

"_Wuld Nah Kest!"_

The Dragonborn shot forward, smashing his shoulder the Orc, who felt his sternum crack and his ribs shatter. He smashed against the wall. The whole cave shook and dust fell from the ceiling. The cave wall behind the Orc cracked as the Orc flew into it. He slumped over.

The Dragonborn sighed, catching his breath. He had no time to breathe though as he felt a blade to his back. The Wood Elf had reappeared behind him.

"To bad you had to go and kill everyone." The Wood Elf said as the Redguard walked back and forth in front of them. "You would have made an amazing asset."

"Not much of a talker are ya?" The Redguard paced in front of him. "Just kill him already, Andras."

"Can't we have some fun with him though?" The Wood Elf giggled and dug the dagger into the Dragonborn's back.

"Do it. Then we'll clean up this mess." The Redguard said. The Dragonborn whispered under his breath.

"Fine. Bye bye, big boy!" He stabbed the dagger up through the Dragonborn and… Hit air! "What in Oblivion? Where'd that fucker go?"

"You lost him?" The Redguard yelled, obviously dumbfounded.

A shadow stood near the entrance to the mine. It was invisible to the untrained eye, but it was there. The light from the door was refracted though it, and the dust around it sparkled.

"_Zuul Mey Gut" _

"Hey troll bait!" A voice echoed throughout the cave. It came from the entrance. The Wood Elf and Redguard turned towards the voice.

"He's going to the door! Kill him!" The Wood Elf sprinted towards the entrance. He had almost made it to the door, when he tripped over something. He heard a snap and looked up.

The Redguard followed the Elf and saw him trip. A huge boulder fell on top of the Elf. A sickening splat of blood and dirt ended his life as the boulder rolled towards the Redguard. He tried to run but in his haste and panic, tripped as he turned around. The Dragonborn had reappeared by now, the light from the door now wrapping around him. and listened as the Redguard's life ended.


End file.
